Excessive light and acoustic noise have been identified as major causes that hinder optimum development of premature babies. Baby's sleep cycle needs to be protected which is often in conflict with care giver's and visitor's schedules who create noise by talking and work. Life supporting and patient monitoring equipment all create noise by audible alarms and other sounds.
WO 2012/082297 A2 discloses a system for monitoring the physiological conditions of an infant includes an infant microenvironment. A motion sensor is disposed about the microenvironment. A processor is communicatively connected to the motion sensor. The processor receives motion signals from the motion sensors and processes the motion signals to derive an indication of a stress level of the infant. A method of monitoring the physiological condition of an infant includes detecting motion of the infant with motion sensors. A baseline motion for the infant is derived from the detected motion with a processor. An onset or change in at least one auxiliary parameter is monitored with an auxiliary sensor. Motion of the infant is monitored with the motion sensor after the onset or change in the at least one auxiliary parameter. A stress level of the infant is derived with the processor from the monitored motion of the infant.